La chute
by Waders
Summary: UA avec Chobits : Il paraît que de très belles choses peuvent tomber du ciel. Et un soir de Décembre, près de Noël, c'est un peu comme un ange déluré qui est tombé sur Jinta. Il n'en demeure par moins une très belle chose. Pseudo-faux Furofye ? xD...


Titre : La chute.

Auteur : Wadou, à vot' service.

Raiting : R.A.S

Disclaimer : Tous à CLAMP.

Note : UA avec Chobits ! Quelques spoils possibles pour la fin de la série. J'ai décidé de jouer un peu avec Jima…

　

* * *

Jima était lucide, vif, et malin.

Alors que Dita s'était empressée de rentrer bien sagement après la fin des évènements, lui s'était dit que tout ce bazar pourrait peut-être jouer un peu en sa faveur, et lui permettre de prendre quelques instants de repos sans qu'on s'en préoccupe trop.

Un jour. Ou deux. Peut-être trois.

Qu'il soit là ou pas durant ce laps de temps, cela n'alerterait sans doute personnes dans les hauts rangs, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter avec toute cette histoire de Chobits - qui apparemment n'était que foutaise. Il avait été plus doués que les hommes pour assimiler toutes les informations sur l'affaire et en tirer une conclusion logique, il méritait bien un peu de repos, à présent. Ses connexions allaient exploser…

La ville n'était pas très calme.

La soudaine vague de pannes sur les persocoms avaient effrayé un peu tout le monde ; on s'affairait de part et d'autres pour remettre un peu d'ordres dans les affaires.

Il passait inaperçu dans les avenues, un sourire aux lèvres un peu habituel : il n'était pas rare de voir des robots se déplacer seuls, pour exécuter des courses pour leurs maîtres, par exemple.

Il passa à côté d'une jeune fille qui vendait des roses rouges pour arrondir ses fins de semaines. Noël était selon les japonais, et la recherche express qu'il venait de faire via internet, la fête des amoureux.

En plus de toutes les conversations au téléphone qu'il entendait aux alentours, le plan du centre-ville de Tokyo défilait dans sa tête, avec les informations en flux continuels. Ainsi il savait qu'il y avait un embouteillage due à un accident à six kilomètres cinq-cent d'ici, qu'il y avait une vente sauvage à l'occasion de Noël dans un magasin sur la troisième avenue et que le taux d'humidité était de 87%.

Le reste, ce qui arriva à cet instant, il ne sut pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour le deviner.

Mais il avait été là.

O

Fay se rappela de toute ce qu'il avait escaladé étant plus jeune, et qu'à chaque fois il s'était de ne «　surtout pas regarder　en bas　».

Trop tard. Sous ses pieds, tout paraissait définitivement minuscule, c'en était presque amusant, mais surtout assez effrayant, et ses jambes titubèrent, l'obligeant à resserrer sa prise contre le mur à côté de lui.

Il faisait froid. C'était une belle nuit d'hiver, et à côté de lui, à un peu moins d'un mètre, on avait accroché une guirlande illuminée qui traversait la rue piétonne, celle en bas de son bureau, pour aller rejoindre le bâtiment à l'autre bout.

C'était un peu bête, et un peu triste d'être debout ici durant une si jolie période.

Il aurait pu être chez lui, décorer son appartement ou acheter des cadeaux…. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour comme la personne figée à trois mètres de lui répétait en vain.

Noël n'est pas le moment idéal pour sauter du dix-septième, se disait-il. Et en même temps, c'était beau, et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Debout sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Fay attendait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'aide à se décider.

Quelque chose de suffisamment grave qui le convainque de faire un nouveau pas en avant qu'on réussisse à l'attraper et qu'on décide pour lui, ou quelque chose de suffisamment important dans sa vie pour redescendre de son perchoir et retourner faire de la comptabilité sur son ordinateur.

Un nouveau sourire et il se trouva bête.

Si sa vie était aussi plate, c'est bien parce qu'il avait manqué de courage, et qu'il en manquait toujours.

Lorsqu'il fit ce pas en avant, le blond se dit que l'ironie était une bonne manière de clore une vie quand on avait un peu de sens de l'humour.

Ainsi, le vide.

Il ne pensait pas tomber si vite. Ou que la chûte lui parut si longue.

Et sa tête tournait encore à ce moment-là.

Un étage, deux ou plus et il se serait peut-être évanoui, mais là, sa tête tournait à lui en tordre les boyaux, et il ne comprenait rien.

Il ne sut pas s'il avait atterri, il n'y avait rien eu de spécialement fort pour l'indiquer.

Il ne comprenait pas où il était, pourquoi il avait encore l'impression d'être là et pourquoi encore son cœur battait-il à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. A s'en décoller. Il n'entendait rien. Le sang monté à son cerveau bloquait toute perception normale et bientôt il ne perçut qu'une cacophonie, qu'une centaine ou un millier d'oiseaux. C'était trop fort, bien trop fort, et derrière ses paupières fermement closes, il voyait des étoiles se multiplier avant de ne former qu'un seul halo de lumière aveuglante.

Il bougea la tête sans s'en rendre compte, mais trop lourde encore elle tomba contre quelque chose, et puis les oiseaux se turent. La lumière s'atténua.

Tout reprit son cours.

Et bientôt, Fay put entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il y avait de l'agitation, des gens qui parlaient, ils ne distinguait rien de précis.

Puis ses sens engourdis se manifestèrent tour à tour. Il n'avait pas mal, mis à part ce poids affreux dans sa cage thoracique, pire que jamais.

Et enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une vision du monde encore plus floue que ce que lui valait quotidiennement sa légère myopie, et il lui fallut un temps, qu'il était incapable de calculer, pour que tout prenne une forme normal.

Et la première chose qu'il vit fut du rouge.

Il était certain que s'il avait sauté à ce moment-là et que s'il était toujours vivant, ce qui était totalement impossible, mais il y avait pensé, ce serait ce qu'il verrait.

Mais ce rouge-là, non, il n'y avait jamais songé. Ces deux orbes rouges qui le regardaient - oserait-il ? - tendrement. Les bras du possesseurs de ces deux billes écarlates enserrait ses épaules frêles et ses jambes un peu longues. Et bientôt, l'apothéose, il souffla un «　bonjour　» aérien, que Fay capta malgré tout le bruit environnant, malgré son étourdissement, et qui résonna en lui comme dans une grande salle vide.

Il n'était pas mort.

On l'avait rattrapé. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne se demandait pas pourquoi, il aurait peut-être juste voulu connaître qui.

Son sauveur lui adressa un sourire puis déclara quelque chose qui lui tordit à nouveau le cœur qui n'en menait déjà pas large et cognait toujours aussi fort, surmené par les évènements - à l'instar de sa tête qui peinait à tout enregistrer.

- Allons, c'est une bien trop belle nuit pour ce genre de choses, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Un homme.

C'était lui, lui qui l'avait sauvé -bien qu'il n'ait rien demandé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, et le blond avait déjà oublié le sens de ses paroles mais il le fixait toujours.

Apparemment, il était assis sur le sol, puisque Fay se sentit soudainement soulevé, mais toujours de manière délicate.

- Vous avez l'air assommé, continua-t-il. Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Fay ne répondit pas.

Tout simplement parce qu'il avait le crâne rempli de questions, et qu'ils se débattaient dans sa gorge des milliards de mots mais qu'aucun ne parvenait à sortir. Il gardait donc le silence, un air un peu hébété dans ses yeux grands ouverts et toujours fixés à ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Il fut surpris quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol et faillit céder. Il ne tenait plus debout.

Ses mains s'agrippaient machinalement à l'habit noir de Jima, qui le soutenait par les hanches.

Revenant peu à peu à lui, le blond voulut ne serait-ce que pronnoncer un mot.

Mais apparemment, le destin en décida autrement, puisque Jima reçut une alerte de ses supérieurs que seul lui pouvait percevoir, lui ordonnant de rentrer tout de suite au QG.

Pas le choix.

Lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement de départ, il croisa une dernière fois son regard, qui semblait vouloir lui poser toutes les questions du monde, malgré son mutisme perdu.

Il s'adressa au collègue de Fay qui était descendu du bureau.

- Je dois y aller, prenez soin de lui.

- Oui, merci milles fois.

Et avant de tourner définitivement les talons, le robot humanoïde tendit quelque chose au suicidaire qui le prit sans regarder.

- Prévenez-moi si… vous allez mieux, disons.

Après ça, il s'en alla, soucieux de ne pas être en retard. Son congé était terminé.

Fay le regarda s'éloigner dans la foule un peu dispersée, abasourdi, et remarqua soudainement le monde autour de lui, une fois qu'il ne le distinguait plus.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Une rose rouge.

Avec, une étiquette marquée de ce qui lui sembla être un mail assez compliqué. Quand Diable avait-il eu le temps de faire ça ?

… Il avait vraisemblablement retrouvé son sens de la réflexion.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le présent. Derrière lui, son collègue parlait à un journaliste qui récoltait des informations sur sa tentative de saut fatal.

- … Vraiment, quelle chance qu'un Persocom soit passé à ce moment, sinon -

- Un Persocom ? Répéta Fay.

- Oui… Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Pas étonnant, tu es encore sous le choc, après ce que…

Il n'écouta pas la suite, ou plutôt ne l'entendit même plus.

Oui, vraiment, quelle ironie.

Il avait un tel sens des relations humaines, cela ne pouvait tomber que sur lui. Un peu comme le destin l'avait fait chuter sur IDJimA453;Jap, comme l'indiquait le dos de l'étiquette marquée «　Joyeux Noël　» avec un cœur.

* * *

Free talk : 

Pour les fans de Kurofye invétéré(e)s, non, ce n'est pas Jima qui a fait le cœur sur l'étiquette, c'était déjà marqué, d'abord.

… Bon, j'ai hésité à poster ça sur Chobits, parce que c'est pas Kurogané mais Jima meuh quand même, Kuro = Jima, dans Chobits, et il y a Fye (ou Fay) et j'en parle plus donc, na. J'ai décidé XD Inititalement, j'aime bien voir Jima avec Dita, parce qu'ils sont mignons. ... Et ça même si c'est vrai qu'il y a quand même plein de personnages masculins dans Clamp, pourquoi lui xD ? (Je me souviens qu'une amie a lu des mangas chez moi et m'a fait "Han, mais il est pas gay, lui, normalement ?")

Bref, un petit chapitre Noël, ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai essayé de faire le blondinet national suicidaire mais pas emo, c'pas toujours facile XD

… Je crois que je vais faire un fanart, je me sens. Quand j'aurais du temps, cela va de soi, vu que j'ai pris du temps sur mes révisions pour écrire ça aujourd'hui.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu.

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

PS : à l'origine, j'avais inventé un autre nom de mail pour Jima. Faut remplacer le point virgule par un arobase et rajouter quelques sigles, mais fanfiction le supprime ...


End file.
